Heartless Apocalypse
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After Maleficent sucks the darkness out of Riku, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Beast rescue the princesses and Riku, and take them to Traverse Town. From there, they go to other worlds, and fight back against Maleficent.
1. Chapter 1

**Good day to you ladies and germs. This is a special story, which is going to take a long ass time to complete. I just want to be clear that this is going to be different than most apocalypse stories. So here it is, "Heartless Apocalypse."**

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Beast rushed into the room where Maleficent had run into. They had just beaten her in battle, and chased after her so they could finish her off.

"Need some help?" a voice asked. It was Riku. He had a plan to finish Sora off.

"Yes, I do." Maleficent said darkly. She then grabbed Riku by the throat, and started to drain the darkness out of him, giving her more power.

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

Maleficent laughed evilly. "Thanks for the darkness boy."

She then tossed Riku aside.

Sora rushed to his side.

"Riku, are you okay?" he asked.

"Sora…" Riku croaked.

"Hang in there buddy." Sora told his best friend.

Maleficent cackled evilly, spreading darkness throughout the room.

"Come on!" Sora shouted, as he and the others started to run.

"Wait, the princesses!" Riku exclaimed.

"Crap, I almost forgot!" Sora replied. He, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Beast ran into the room where they were being held.

"Everyone, grab a princess!" Sora yelled.

Sora grabbed Kairi and Alice, Riku grabbed Snow White, Donald grabbed Jasmine, Goofy grabbed Aurora, and Beast grabbed Belle and Cinderella.

With the princesses in hand, everyone made a mad dash to the gummi ship, destroying any heartless that got in their way.

Soon, the gummi ship was in their sights.

"We're almost there! Keep running!" Sora called out.

Everyone got there safely.

"Where do we go?" Donald asked.

"Traverse Town!" Sora exclaimed.

Donald nodded, and used the warp drive to get there.

When they got there, they noticed several stars go out.

"No." Sora gasped. Donald and Goofy explained when a star goes out, it means that a world was consumed by the heartless.

"Maleficent's moving faster than ever." Riku observed. "And it's all my fault." He said sadly.

"Don't even go there." Sora said.

"But-" Riku said.

"The only butt around here is going to be yours when I'm done kicking it if you think like that. Maleficent tricked you, don't blame yourself for that." Sora said seriously.

Kairi started to come to.

"Sora?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Riku's here too." Sora answered.

"Where're we going?" Kairi asked.

"To see some friends." Sora answered.

It wasn't long before they reached the hotel room where Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie were staying at.

"We're back!" Donald announced.

"And we got the princesses too!" Goofy said.

"Alright!" Yuffie exclaimed. She then noticed Riku and Beast. "Who're these guys?"

"This is Beast and Riku. We found them in Hallow Bastion." Sora answered.

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to the door and saw who it was.

It was a teenaged boy with a tanned skin tone. His hair is in a Mohawk style.

He wore punkish, "Mad Max" style clothing and has two earrings on each of his ears, black markings under his eyes, and an orange and silver spiked watch on his right hand. He has spiked plates on his left shoulder, right hand, and right foot. He has a flat plate with orange stripes on his right calf and right arm as well as a pouch on his left thigh. He wears a jean vest, orange shirt, orange-yellow pants, multiple orange wristbands on his arm, and gothic shoes.

"Who're these guys?" he asked.

"These are the friends we told you about. Guys, meet Ben." Aerith said, introducing the teen.

"A pleasure." Sora said, holding out his hand. Ben smiled and shook it.

"Same here." Ben replied.

"So, what're you doing here?" Riku asked.

Ben then noticed Riku and Beast.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Riku, and this is Beast." Riku answered.

"Nice to meet you. What's with all the girls?" Ben asked when he noticed the princesses.

"Meet the princesses of heart." Sora said.

"Yeesh. Maleficent really did a number on them huh?" Ben said.

"Yeah." Sora said. He was curious about something.

"Ben, what's your world like?" he asked.

"Well, at my world, it's a post-apocalyptic wasteland. I was the ruler of that land, but I was cruel dictator. When I saw my world destroyed, I didn't know what to do. When Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith found me, I was exhausted. I could barely move. Their kindness got through to me, so, when my world is restored, I plan on becoming a just ruler." Ben explained.

"But, HOW did you become the ruler?" Riku asked.

"I was hoping someone would ask that question." Ben said. He then tapped his watch's faceplate, and a dial with various faces popped up. When he removed his fingers, the faceplate slid back, revealing the core.

"This is how I became the ruler of my world." Ben said, before slamming down on the core.

He then began to transform. He became a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sported four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. He wore an almost completely black Mad Max style outfit with an orange belt, small orange cross on his chest, and orange bandages on his lower arms, thighs, and lower legs. He has silver spike pads with orange spikes on his knee joints, thighs, lower arms, shoulders, and feet. He has a mohawk consisting of three spikes. The symbol of the watch is on his chest and colored orange, like his eyes.

"I call this guy "Diamondhead"." He said.

"How did you do that?" Beast asked.

"I found this watch a while back. Vilgax and Dr. Psychobos taught me to use it to take over Bellwood, and rename it Benwood. I call it, the "Power Watch"." He explained. He then turned back to normal.

"This is good and everything, but what do we do?" Riku asked.

Sora had an idea.

"We go to other worlds, try to prevent them from being consumed by the heartless, and get as many people as we can to back us up." Sora said.

Everyone agreed that this was a very good idea.

"But, what about the King?" Donald asked.

"I'm right here fellas."

Everyone turned, and saw an Mickey is an anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail. He wore a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket is black, while the bottom half is red, and there are two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants are red and sport a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also has a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. Mickey wears very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe. And in his hands was a keyblade similar to Sora's, but with a reversed color scheme.

"Your Majesty?" Donald and Goofy asked.

"Yep. I saw what happened at Hallow Bastion. And I think Sora has the right idea." Mickey said.

"Thanks your Majesty." Sora said. He then turned to Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. "Can you guys protect Traverse Town? We'll need it as our base."

"We'll do what we can Sora." Yuffie said.

"We'll let you know if anyone else ends up here while you're at the other worlds." Aerith said.

"We'll keep Traverse Town safe." Leon finished.

"Okay." Sora said.

He then turned to the others.

"Guys, I think I'll go solo for a bit. I mean, I've relied on Donald and Goofy the whole time. I want to see what I'm really made of." Sora said.

Everyone was skeptical, but they knew there was no stopping Sora.

"Good luck Sora." Riku said.

Everyone else nodded.

"I'll see you soon." Sora said.

"Do you remember what I taught you?" Donald asked. He had been teaching Sora how to fly the Gummi Ship, should he or Goofy be unable to.

"Yeah." Sora smiled.

He then dashed out of the hotel, and headed to the ship.

"My journey begins here." Sora said.

He hopped onto the ship, and took off to his first destination.

* * *

 **I might as well answer any questions you might have.**

 **Yes, this is Mad Ben.**

 **Yes, this is a SoraXKairi pairing. I'm just not sure if it's just going to be them.**

 **And yes, I am good looking.**

 **That's all I have to say, although, if anyone has a design for five other Mad Ben aliens, please send them in.**

 **As for Sora's team, here's what I got so far:**

 **Leader: Sora**

 **2** **nd** **Leader: Riku**

 **Brawler: Beast**

 **Brains: Kairi**

 **Medic: Donald**

 **Scientist: N/A**

 **Marksman: N/A**

 **Demolitionist: Cloud**

 **Robot: XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot)**

 **Stealth Expert: Yuffie**

 **The Dumb One: Goofy**

 **Lone Wolf: Yenaaldooshi (Ben 10)**

 **Tank: Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy)**

 **Ultimate Badass: Mad Ben (Ben 10)**

 **Engineer: N/A**

 **Support: Panthy (El Arca)**

 **Joker: Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy)**

 **Scout: Peter Pan**

 **Hacker: Double D (Ed Edd n Eddy)**

 **Powerhouse: Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls)**

 **Explorer: King Mickey**

 **Assault: Bessie (Barnyard)**

 **Morale Booster: Scooby Doo (Night of 100 Frights)**

 **Jack of all Trades: Captain Sparrow**

 **Cannon Fodder: Vreedle brothers (Ben 10)**

 **Last Resort: N/A**

 **Tactitian: Jack Skellington**

 **Mascot: Pichu Brothers (Pokemon)**

 **Vehicle Specialist: N/A**

 **Weapons Expert: Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy)**

 **This will be the main team. Other members will help the group fight back against the darkness. If anyone has any ideas as to who could fill the empty roles, feel free to say so.**

 **The first stop, "Night of 100 Frights".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends! I bring you chapter 2 of "Heartless Apocalypse". In this chapter, Sora meets Scooby Doo, and they team up to try and find his friends.**

* * *

Sora was currently in the Gummi Ship, when he saw a new world.

"This is a new one." He said.

I looked like a giant manor, and it had an eerie atmosphere.

"This one's as good as any." Sora said. He then pressed the eject button, and was sent to the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of teenagers and their dog were in a green and blue van with the words "The Mystery Machine" on the side were also heading for the manor. They were Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo.

Freddy is a teenaged Caucasian male, with blond hair. His original and current wardrobe consists of a white sweater over a blue shirt and also wears blue pants. His trademark accessory is his orange ascot.

Daphne is an attractive teenaged female, with an hour glass figure and shoulder-length red hair. Her most worn outfit consists of a purple top, dress, pink pantyhose, and purple shoes. She also wears a plastic purple headband and a green scarf.

Velma is a Caucasian female with chin-length auburn hair. She has freckles, and initially was depicted as more heavyset compared to the thinner frame on Daphne Blake. While somewhat obscured by her fashion choices, Velma can be seen to have a slightly wider waist and her facial shape is more circular/square compared to the ovular shape Daphne has as an adult. She is always seen wearing thick-framed, square glasses. She normally wears an orange sweater, with a red skirt, knee length orange socks and black Mary Jane shoes.

Shaggy is a lanky, Caucasian teenaged male; he is fairly light for his age—even Velma Dinkley can pick him up with her own hands. He seems to have a very long neck. He usually wears a green V-neck shirt, brown bell-bottom pants, and black platforms, but he is sometimes seen in a red v-neck shirt and blue-colored pants. He also has whiskers on his chin. During his time as a werewolf, his irises are bluish green.

Scooby is brown from head to toe with several distinctive black spots on his upper body. He is generally a quadruped, but displays bipedal 'human' characteristics occasionally. Scooby also has opposible thumbs and can use his front paws like hands. He has a black nose and wears an off-yellow, diamond shaped-tagged blue-green collar with an "SD" (his initials) and has four toes on each foot and unlike other dogs, Scooby only has one pad on the sole of each of his feet.

"You smell that salty sea air Scoob? You know what that means buddy!" Shaggy said.

"Reah!" Scooby answered.

"Sea food!" Shaggy cheered.

The two were thinking about what kinds of seafood they were going to eat.

"Fried clams!" Shaggy said.

"Runa fish!" Scooby said

"Cracked crabs!"

"Runa salad!"

"Jumbo shrimp!"

"Runa sushi!"

"All right you two don't forget the real reason we're here." Freddy said.

"Lobster Bisk?" Shaggy asked.

"No silly, we're here to solve a mystery." Velma reminded them.

"Aww/Raww!" said Shaggy and Scooby.

"My friend Holly says they're strange goings on at her family home, Mystic Manor." Daphne explained.

There was the sound of thunder, making Shaggy and Scooby jump. Then they saw Mystic Manor.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said, while Scooby gulped.

"And she could really use our help. Look, there she is!" Daphne said, pointing to a black haired girl in a green dress.

Freddy parked the mystery machine in front of the fountain.

"Hey Holly." Daphne said to her friend.

"Hey Daphne, I'm so glad you could make it!" Holly said. She then turned to the others. "And you must be Freddy, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo. Wow, the whole gang! I've heard so much about you, Daphne's kept me up to date on all of your cases, so I figured my mystery would be right up your alley."

"Really?" Freddy asked.

"And what mystery would be that?" Velma asked.

"It's my uncle, the famous inventor professor Alexander Grand. He was just about to unveil some new top secret invention, when he disappeared without a trace." Holly explained.

A wolfs howl could be heard in the distance.

"No one's seen him leave Mystic Manor, and no one will help me search the premises." Holly said.

Shaggy face palmed.

"Don't tell me, because it's haunted, right?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah Shaggy, how'd you know?" Holly asked.

"Because it's ALWAYS haunted!" he exclaimed. **(A.N. The sad part is this is all completely true!)**

"Jeepers, don't worry Holly, we'll help you look around." Daphne said.

"You said it Daphne. We're not afraid, right gang?" Velma asked.

"Wrong!" Shaggy said.

"Reah!" Scooby said in agreement.

"Like me and Scoob have seen this show before, you guys can go poking around, scaring up some spooksters, but we're staying right here in the mystery machine. Only ghost free environments for us." Shaggy said.

He and Scooby then high fived each other.

"Rep. roast ree!" Scooby cheered.

"Is the way to be!" Shaggy finished.

"Okay you scaredy cats, stay here if you want." Velma said.

"Come on guys." Freddy said to Velma and Daphne.

"See ya later!" Shaggy said before the door closed.

He then heard his stomach growl.

"You know Scoob, I could really go for a-" Shaggy began.

"Rooby snacks!" Scooby said.

"You read my mind pal, or maybe my stomach." Shaggy joked.

He then saw Scooby eating some Scooby Snacks.

"Well what do you know? Scooby Snacks! Hey there Scoob, wait up, leave some for me!" Shaggy said, as he ran up to a box full of them in a tree branch.

Scooby paused.

"Hmm, something smells fishy here." He said.

"Not fishy pal, Scooby Snacky!" Shaggy exclaimed, while tugging on the tree branch the Scooby Snack box was on.

"Raggy, wait!" Scooby said, trying to warn him.

"Gee Scoob, it's not like they have your name all over them. Well actually they do. Ha ha ha!" Shaggy said. The ground then opened up under him, revealing a trap door.

"Scooby Doo!" Shaggy shouted as he fell down the trap door.

"Raggy?" Scooby said.

He then looked around.

"Ri'm all alone. Gulp." Scooby said.

Suddenly, several beings popped up from the ground. Each one had a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this Heartless's body is completely black.

One of them tried to scratch Scooby.

"Rikes!" he exclaimed, and tried to run away, but two more popped up behind him.

"RELP!" he shouted.

"FIRE!"

Next thing he knew, a ball of fire destroyed one of them.

"Rhat was that?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, a boy that looked a year or two younger then the gang ran up, wielding a key shaped sword. He got into a battle stance.

"Who's next?" he asked.

The beings charged at the kid, but he was ready.

Sora struck one of them, and hit another with a blizzard spell. He then finished it with off two more hits from the keyblade.

He saw the remaining heartless, and he raised his keyblade in the air.

"THUNDER!" He exclaimed, and a bolt of lightning hit each of the remaining heartless, destroying them.

He didn't even have a minute to breath before the dog he just saved was on top of him, licking his face all over.

"Get off." He said, and Scooby Doo did.

"Rorry." Scooby said.

"It's okay." Sora said, wiping off some of his slobber.

"Rho are you?" Scooby asked.

"Sora, what's yours?" Sora asked.

"Ri'm Scooby Doo." Scooby responded.

"How come you're all alone?" Sora asked.

"Ry friends are missing!" Scooby said. He then explained everything to Sora.

"Hmmm. Tell you what, I'll help you look for them." Sora said.

"Really?" Scooby asked.

"Really really." Sora answered.

"Rokay!" Scooby said.

Sora then saw something floating in the lawn.

"What's this?" he asked. He then saw some writing.

"Warp Gate: Allows you to teleport to wherever another warp gate is located, just choose your destination." Sora said. "Sounds interesting."

They then heard someone shout out from the playground.

"Hey you two! Over here!"

They turned around, and saw the Groundskeeper. He has black hair and has a countenance. He wears a maroon hunting cap and a maroon, plaid jacket.

"Quickly! This is the only place those monsters don't show up!"

"Come on!" Sora said to Scooby, and the two of them ran into the playground.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"You ever heard of a mad scientist? Well I'm what you call a mad groundskeeper." Said the Groundskeeper. "And that's all I'm gonna say."

"Well, okay then." Sora said. He wasn't really sure what to say.

"I'll help you out on your quest to find your friends. I'll sometimes give you advice. For some reason, the heartless leave me alone." The groundskeeper said.

"Okay, thanks." Sora said. He then turned to Scooby. "Come on Scooby."

"Rokay." Scooby said.

The two then left the playground, and into the court yard.

"You said that your friends Freddy, Daphne, Holly, and Velma went inside the manor first, right?" Sora asked.

"Reah." Scooby said, confirming Sora's suspicions.

"Then that's where we look first." Sora said, making his way to the entrance.

"Rait for me!" Scooby said, running after Sora.

* * *

When they got inside, they took a look around the room.

"I see why you chose to stay behind." Sora quipped.

Scooby chuckled sheepishly.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?"

Sora and Scooby looked to where the voice came from.

"Over there!" Sora exclaimed, pointing at a door on the other side of the room.

He and Scooby ran to the door. When they opened it, a horde of bats flew out, forcing them to duck.

When the bats flew away, they saw Holly.

"Holly?" Scooby said surprised.

"Scooby doo, I'm so glad you found me!" Holly said. She then saw Sora. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Sora. I'm helping Scooby find the others." Sora explained. "What're you doing in here?"

"Oh it was just awful! As soon as we got inside the mansion, the Mastermind appeared. He told us that he is behind my uncle's disappearance, AND the heartless appearing around the manor. Here, take this map, it'll help you get around a little easier." Holly said.

"Thanks." Sora said. 'I have a funny feeling about her.' He thought to himself. He and Scooby continued going through the manor, but then they heard a weird sound behind them. When they turned around, Holly was gone!

"Holly!?" Scooby exclaimed.

"She's gone!" Sora shouted. "But where would they take her?"

"Raybe we'll find her somewhere else?" Scooby suggested.

"Maybe. Let's keep looking." Sora said.

They walked down the hall, and by some portraits. When they passed them, three Hook Bats flew out of them.

The Hook Bat's body is small and oval-shaped; short ears sprout out of the top of its head. Its eyes are small and glow yellow; its Heartless emblem is on its chest. Its mouth is jagged, and its large wings are attached to either of its sides, each sporting a silver spike close to the Heartless's head. The Hook Bat's body is blue, except for the tips of its ears and wings, which are navy blue. A short, silver chain connects the Heartless's body to a large, red hook with a yellow base.

"Rikes!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Get behind me!" Sora exclaimed.

The Hook Bats attacked, but Sora knocked two of them away with his keyblade. But, one dodged, and went to attack Sora. Luckily, Scooby head-butted it into the other two, destroying all three.

"Nice shot!" Sora told his furry friend.

"Re he he he!" Scooby chuckled.

"Let's look somewhere else for now." Sora suggested.

Scooby nodded, and the unlikely duo made their way out of the mansion.

* * *

When they walked out, they saw a gate with a big lock on it, but it was covered in darkness.

"I don't think even the keyblade can unlock that." Sora solemnly said.

"Bet you're wondering where the key is to the gate huh? Well so am I."

They turned around and saw the Groundskeeper standing by the entrance to the mansion.

"I'm pretty sure it's buried around here somewhere, but you'll need this shovel." He said. He then gave Scooby a shovel. "Here, take this and get to work."

"Okay, thanks." Sora said.

It took a few tries, but Sora and Scooby managed to find the key.

"Let's get going!" Sora said to Scooby. The two ran to the gate, and put the key in the lock. The lock vanished when it was unlocked.

"It worked!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora and Scooby then ran through the gates. When they stopped, they saw the groundskeeper again.

"You again eh? Well this is the fishing village. Be careful not to fall in the water!" he said to them.

Sora and Scooby nodded, and walked away.

They kept walking until they saw some gaps on the boardwalk, where flying fish jumped through.

"We better time our jumps." Sora told Scooby.

They jumped over each gap, just before a flying fish came through. They kept walking until they came across some rats.

"Rats! Rowch!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm right behind you." Sora reassured Scooby.

The two ran around the rats, avoiding all of them.

"That wasn't so hard." Sora said.

They continued with their walk, when they came across a set of planks that acted as seesaws. They ran across them, and when they reached the end, they saw a block of ice.

"What the heck is that?" Sora asked.

Suddenly, a caveman burst out of it. He had brownish skin and black shoulder-length hair. He wore a dark brown cloth around his waistline. He saw Sora and Scooby, and raised his club, ready to attack.

"I don't think so!" Sora exclaimed, summoning his keyblade, while Scooby held the shovel with his tail.

The caveman brought his club down on the duo, but they dodged. Sora attacked with a several blows from his keyblade, while Scooby swung the shovel at the caveman's gut.

The caveman fell after words, and vanished in a flash of blue light.

"Strange. I've never seen an enemy vanish in a flash of blue light before." Sora said.

Scooby was also confused, but he and Sora decided to keep going.

They saw a set of planks arranged in a way that you would need to jump across to go up. Fortunately, they were successful in their attempts.

When they got to the next part of the wharf, the path was blocked.

"Ruh-Roh, rits blocked!" Scooby exclaimed.

Suddenly. Shaggy came flying in on a pelican.

"WAAA-HAAA! WOOO-HOOO!" he shouted. He then fell on his butt, right in front of Sora and Scooby.

"Raggy!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Hey Scoob, am I happy to see you! I've been hanging around with that bird for a long time! Like, what's going on? Who's your friend?" Shaggy said.

"I'm Sora. I've been keeping an eye on Scooby while I helped him find you and the others." Sora explained.

"Thanks man!" Shaggy said.

"The rath is blocked!" Scooby said.

"It's blocked? Why it sure is. Come on pal, let me give you guys a hand. Or a leg." Shaggy said. "Throw me up onto that life preserver. Then you can swing from my legs to reach that crate."

"R'okay Raggy." Scooby said. He then grabbed Shaggy, and threw him onto the life preserver. But, Scooby couldn't reach his legs.

"Let me help." Sora said. He then put Scooby onto his shoulders, and then Sora jumped, making it possible for Scooby to grab onto Shaggy's legs.

"Now I know what a rubber band feels like." Shaggy quipped.

Sora and Scooby then swung themselves onto the crate, which made the bigger crate blocking the path move out of the way.

"You go on guys! I'll just hang around hang around here. Get it? Hang around! I'll catch up with ya later." Shaggy told them.

Sora and Scooby nodded, and headed down the warf. They dodged some swinging hooks, and fought off another caveman.

They then found a boat, leading to another dock.

"Get in, I'll drive." Sora said.

"R'okay." Scooby said. He jumped in the front seat, and Sora got in the back seat. Sora then drove to the dock. He tied the boat to the dock so it wouldn't float away, and he and Scooby continued onto the docks.

However, it was covered in tar, making difficult to run or jump.

"Rikes! Crabs!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Let's go around them." Sora suggested.

They successfully made their way past the crabs, until they got out of the tar.

"Finally! My legs were starting to get sore." Sora said, shaking his legs.

They then made their way through a boat house, and when they got out, they were walking through tar again.

"This is getting ridiculous." Sora grumbled to himself.

They kept walking until they found a shed with a crate inside.

"What's this?" Sora said.

He opened it, and found a set of springs with a note next to them.

"Congratulations, you just found my spring inventions! These will allow you to jump in mid-air, otherwise known as a double jump. Signed, Professor Alexander." Sora read. Meanwhile, Scooby was trying out the springs, performing a double jump repeatedly.

"Re he he!" he laughed.

"Let's head back to the manor. I think I saw a warp gate on the way here." Sora said.

They then made their way back to the manor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Holly was talking to Maleficent.

"Remember my dear, I give you control over the heartless, and in return, you work for me." Maleficent said.

"All right. Soon, all of that money that my uncle makes will be mine." Holly said sinisterly.

The two women then cackled evilly.

* * *

 **And that's the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review, and look on my page, I have many challenges, and if you want to do one, PM me.**


End file.
